O que você faria?
by Iaah
Summary: - Meu amor, o que vocë faria se só te restasse um dia? Se o mundo fosse acabar, me diz o que você faria. - Alice têm uma visão imutável, e decide viver seu último dia, intensamente, até o último segundo.


**O que você faria?**_, uma twific by Iaah._

_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Isso é meio inútil, mas aí vai. Todos os personagens saíram da mente incomparável da tia Steph. A história aqui escrita é minha, e a música que a originou pertence à Lenine e Paulinho Moska. :D

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Meu amor  
O que você faria  
Se só te restasse um dia?  
Se o mundo fosse acabar  
Me diz o que você faria_

De repente, seus olhos voltaram ao foco, e ela olhou ao redor, para ter certeza de que ninguém havia percebido seu inesperado transe. Por sorte, ainda estavam prestando atenção na apresentação de balé que Nessie fazia, no meio da sala dos Cullen. Era cedo, nem cinco horas da manhã, mas ninguém ali parecia preocupado com o horário. Se Nessie acordasse cedo, cedo todos estariam à babar sobre a única criança da família. A menina rodopiava com um sorriso no rosto, assim como Bella, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob e Jasper.

Jasper.

Ele permanecia sereno, um ligeiro sorriso nos lábios, sempre tão tranquilo.

Seu companheiro não foi o primeiro a notar. Edward, em um décimo de segundo, tirou o sorriso dos lábios e pôs-se de pé, olhando para ela, desesperado. Um segundo depois, não se podia acreditar que uma alegre menininha brincara de bailarina ali. Seus sentimentos eram sondados por Jasper, e sua mente por Edward. Ela não sabia o que fazer, não sabia o que falar. Pela primeira vez, Alice estava desesperada.

-Bella. - suspirou, buscando o olhar dourado da melhor amiga - Me ajude, _por favor. _

A outra vampira percebeu o tom implorativo, e prontamente lançou seu escudo mental sobre a baixinha, imóvel. Ninguém, além de Edward e Alice, entendia o que se passava ali. Fora tudo tão nítido, tão verdadeiro, tão destrutivo e real.

-As coisas podem mudar! - seu irmão leitor de mentes elevou a voz.

Ainda sem mudar a expressão, e mantendo os olhos num ponto além do vidro da sala de estar, ela se deixou falar novamente. Estava sem saber o que pensar, sem ação.

Deu uma risada amarga. -Isso não é uma coisa que se possa mudar, Edward. Não há alguém que possa mudar de idéia.

Edward quase voou em cima dela, sendo interceptado por Jasper no meio do caminho, que o empurrou há bons dez metros de distância, sendo que o choque de seus corpos provocara um barulho semelhante ao de trovões. Nessie se escondeu atrás de Jacob, assustada, e Alice se encolheu no sofá, ainda grata por Bella continuar protegendo-a dos dons de Edward. Emmett se pusera de pé. Todos estavam sem entender absolutamente nada.

-Alguém pode me explicar o que acontece aqui? - a voz calma de Carlisle se fez ouvir, seu olhar caminhando de um Edward em choque para uma Alice em choque.

-Não é culpa minha! - ela murmurou - Eu não tenho culpa se vejo, nunca pedi para ver, droga!

O silêncio se instaurou no local. Apenas os corações de Jacob e Nessie batiam ainda mais rápido que o normal.

-O que não é sua culpa, Alice? - o patriarca dos Cullen perguntou novamente - O que você viu?

Ela estava decidida. Por mais que amasse sua família, sabia o que estava por vir, e a pessoa que mais amava no mundo era Jasper. Não poderia ficar ali, não num momento como aquele, sabendo o que aconteceria. Com pesar, olhou para todos, sabendo que seria doloroso deixá-los para trás.

_Mas de qualquer modo, _pensou amargamente, _nós não nos veremos mais, mesmo. _

Não era egoísmo. Alice só queria aproveitar o máximo de seu amor. O máximo de sua existência. Os últimos momentos em que seria Alice Cullen, os último momentos em que seria _alguém_. Respirou fundo inutilmente, e empurrou o nó preso na garganta para baixo. A ligeira ardência provocada pelo sangue de Nessie foi esquecido, o fedor de Jacob também. Nada mais importava.

-O mundo vai acabar, Carlisle. - seu tom sério quebrou o sorriso de deboche que quase surgira no rosto de Emmett - Amanhã.

* * *

**N/A :**mais um devaneio meu, surgiu enquanto eu ouvia a música título. É uma short-fic em oito capítulos, e posto se vocês deixarem reviews! se quiserem que eu continue, já sabem como é, né? :D

O prólogo é em terceira pessoa, mas a fic é narrada pela Alice.

bom, às leitoras de EAPSE e Recomeçar, essa semana tem cap novo, nao vou deixar de postar lá por causa dessa, não se preocupem!

Beeijos!


End file.
